Una Historia un poco loca
by AndreaFranco
Summary: Miroku, Inuyasha y Ranma Taisho, su padre los mando para la busqueda de sus esposas, se encontraran con ellas? quienes serán?, -he oído que las Amazona's son fuertes-
1. Destinos

CAPITULO 1 : Destinos :)

En un lugar muy lejano se veian 3 niñas luchar arduamente por se mas fuertes:

(x):-SANGO! Dale! o es que me tienes miedo ? ;),

(s):- ¡JA! miedo de ti ? por favor Kagome eres 2 años menor que yo! Que me puede hacer una pequeña como tu?,

(K):-sango... ¡QUE NO SOY PEQUEÑA, MALDICIÓN!,

(x):- ¡SANGOOOOOO, KAGOMEEEEE a comeeeer!

(unisolo):- ¡Ya vamoooooss Akaneee :3! espera que terminemos nuestro juego de Poker :D,

(ak):-okay, pero no se demoren -.-,

(x):-¿¡OTRA VEZ USTEDES JUGANDO ESE MALDITO JUEGO!?, niñas pónganse a a luchar, a entrenar! para que no se casen con cualquier debilucho!

(unisolo):-ABUELAAAAAA!... espera... ¡PERO SI APENAS TENEMOS 10 AÑOS ¬¬!

(AB):-Bueno, bueno ^^ ese no es el caso, solo vengan a comer, coman muy bien, mañana empezaran entrenamiento y las quiero llenas de energía ^^

(Unisolo):- SI abuela ^^

En otro lado lejaaano...

(x): INUYASHAAAAAAAA; MIROKUUUUU!, ¿¡Que diablos hicieron con mi camiseta favorita!?

(IN):- ¡AY POR FAVOR ! Ranma! Olvídate de ese pedazo de trapo! comprate algo decente...

(MI):- Me temo admitirlo pero InuYasha tiene razón hermanito, esa cosa esta fea!

Miroku Taisho, el hermano mayor de los Taisho, tiene una coleta en el pelo, su color es negro como la noche, su piel blanca como la leche y unos ojos color zafiro que lo identificaban como un demonio, es muy apuesto, pero con un pequeño problemita...

(MI):-Linda jocencita! quisiera tener un lindo hijo conmigo ?

(xx):- ¡ ALÉJESE DE MI! ¡MALDITO DEMONIO! ¡UN DEMONIO PERVERTIDO!

(MI):- por favor no le are daño, veo que esta bien conservada, que caderas *-*!

(xx):- ¡QUE CREE QUE ESTA HACIENDO! ¡QUITA TU MANO DE Allí ! *PAFFF*

(MI):- *cahchete rojo detected* bueeno, parece que tiene mucha fuerza ^^

(IN):- ayy yayai, Miroku Taisho creo que nunca cambiaras :s

InuYasha Taisho, hijo medio de los Taisho, Su cabello es tan largo como una cascada, plateado como una estatua, sus ojos color Dorado de la moneda, profundos y brillosos, cara fina, sin duda era muy apuesto, pero... convivía con un pequeño problema...

(MI):- InuYasha deja de preocuparte por mi, mas bien tapa tus orejas que se darán cuenta que eres un demonio y nos echaran del mercado ^^ JAJAJAJAJAJA

(INU):-RAWWWW! Calla! solo vine porque rompiste la camisa favorita a Ranma! -.-

(RAN):- ¡Y ESPERO QUE SEA COMO LA OTRA!"

Ranma Taisho, Hijo menor de los Taisho, su cabello es largo atado a una trenza, con cierto color azabache, su piel es blanca como el requeson, sus ojos color azul mar, extraños ojos de demonio muy curioso color Azul mar, un Azul rey! experto en artes marciales, pero también lidia con un pequeño problema...

(INU):- ¿¡PUEDES CALLAR TU MALDITA BOCA!?.. o quieres que te riegue agua fría hermanito ^^

(RAN):-ohhhhh ojoohhh! ni te atrevas ¬¬

(INU):-Okay, tu lo pediste! *Splashh*

(RANMU):-¡Raaaaawwwww INUYASHAAAA!

(INU):-Sabes? te ves mas lindo con pelo rojo ;)

(RANMU):-MORIRAS...

Devuelta con las chicas:

(xx):-Ja! Ja! Ayyy YA! Ja! Je! Ya! Ja!

(xx):- ¡KAGOME! no permitas que el aire se te vaya a gritos, maten la cabeza en alto y respiración controlada, lucharas mejor y no te desconcentraras!

Kagome Higurashi, La mediana de los Higurashi, tan solo con 8 años es una chica muy guapa, ojos color chocolate brillosos y profundos con sed de sangre... caderas anchas, piernas torneadas, su piel morena candente mas bella que cualquier piel blanca existente, parece que la chica sera demasiado linda de grande...

(KAG):-¡SI Abue! ^^

(AB):-¡SANGO!, hombros arriba, cuchilla en la yugular y muere!

Sango Higurashi, La mayor de los Higurashi, Su pelo café bronceado perfectamente sujeto, largo como la noche cubriendo sus maravillosos glúteos y su bien formado cuerpo, piernas torneadas y envidiables, ojos cafés chocolate con sed de sangre y deseos de proteger su aldea se reflejaban con tan solo mirarla, con tan solo 10 años era la novedad...

(SAN):- Okay abue ;)

(Ab):- AKANE! que crees que haces! esas cuchillas son para el estomago y reventar su hígado no lo utilices en los pies!

Akane Higurashi, hija menor de los Higurashi, ojos grandes color café claro como la miel, experta en artes marciales y manejo de cuchillas, con tan solo 5 años podía matar bandidos en un 2x3, es muy fuerte y su cuerpo se notaba la belleza angelical y inocente, esta niña va ha ser la sensación a sus 16...

(AK):-Lo siento Abue :s no volverá a pasar lo prometo :s

(AB):-Recuerden, que su futuro es proteger la aldea, y tendrán que luchar contra los muchachos que piden su mano, para después matarlos :), recuerden las reglas, si son derrotadas se tendrán que casar !

(UNISOLO):- ¡HAI ABUELA!

(AB):- mañana empezaran las propuestas...

Continuara...


	2. LOCOS everywhere

Destinos 2

A la Mañana siguiente:

(PUEBLO):- Señora Kaede! Señora Kaedee! Forasterooooos ¡!

(KAE):- Muy bien chicas! A Formarse ¡ hoy se será su primera batalla, recuerden ;) primero cautívenlos con el canto de la muerte, el baile del deseo, pondrán sus cuchillas en su yugular y listo ¡

(Unísono): Hai! Abuela!

(Forasteros):- Muy bien! Salgan! Las queremos a las 3 queremos a las 3 protectoras de este pueblo! O es que nos tienen miedo?

(KAG):-Miedo de ustedes? Por favor no me hagan reír! Los puedo derrotar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

(SAN):- JAJAJAJAJA! Son estos ¿por favor abuela, sé que somos pequeñas pero esto? Da pena!

(AKA):- JAJAJAJAAJ okay terminemos con esto!

(Forasteros):- son muy lindas ;), muy bien! Si no nos matan nos la llevaremos ;)

(UNISOLO):- NUNCA!

(KAG):- Canto de la muerte! :- …How can I decide what's right when you're clouding up my mind I can't win your losing fight all the time  
How can I ever own what's mine when you're always taking sides  
But you won't take away my pride, no not this time  
Not this time… :-*Bien Sango es tu turno de acercarte*

(SANG): *acercándose sensualmente al muchacho* :- …How did we get here  
When I used to know you so well  
But how did we get here  
I think I know… *Akane es tu turno de atacar*

(AKA):- …I'm screaming I love you so  
My thoughts you can't decode … CUCHILLAS MORTALES!

(Pueblo):-EHHHH!

(decindero):- Decidiendo asi!, las 3 poderosas hermanas terminaron por degollar a los forasteros! Un aplauso!

*Aplausos, aplausos Everywhere*

En otro lugar lejano:

(xx):- PAPAAAAA! :'( mira lo que hizo InuYasha! No es justo :'(

(xx):- *Regando agua caliente*:- bueno hijo mírale el lado bueno te consiguieron la camiseta y a mitad de precio :D

(xx):-Bueno Inu no deberías de hablar con InuYasha, amor comprende que a veces se vuelve pesado -.- como no es igualito a ti -.-

(Inuta):- tienes razón Izayoi pero yo no puedo hacer nada, sabes que inuYasha es muy necio y le encanta molestar a Ranma ^^ jajajaa son tan lindos, que pesar que pronto se nos irán de nuestro lado…

(IZA):- Ay! Amor :3 no pienses en eso ^^ será dentro de 6 años, ellos estarán bien ^^

(INUTA):- si tienes razón:3...esperen...NO INUYASHA DETENTE CON EL CARRO NO!  
…auchh… creo que Ranma necesita pomada amor…

(IZA):-*Suspiro* Traeré un poco -.-

_

(RAN):-waaaaa :'( waaaa :'( duele mama duele :'(

(IZA):-InuYasha pídele disculpas, partir un carro en la cabeza de tu hermano no es de buena educación -.-

(INU):-Feh! Él se lo busco, cogió mi juguete favorito y lo pagara ¬¬

(IZA):-INUYASHAAA….

(Inu):-Okay mama solo porque tú lo pides :D

_

Con las chicas:

(xx):-Sangoooo! Mi pelotaaaa :'/

(San):-JAJAJAJA vamos Kagome no seas egoísta JAJAJAJA atrápame ^^  
*Saltando por los arboles*

(Kag):-Abuelaaaa waaaa :'( -.-, *okey sango si eso quieres ;)*  
VOY POR TIII!  
continuara….


	3. Melodías peligrosas

Con los muchachos:

(xx):-aay! Por favor Ranma, no fue para tanto :3 además tu sabes que a mi me disgusta que cojas mis juguetes sin permiso, soy un poco posesivo

(RAN):-Okay InuYasha -.- noo volveré a coger ningún juguete tuyo, sabes me dejaste con jaqueca :s *Pobre de la novia de este*

(INU):-JAAJAJ perdón, eso no fue nada -.- una vez Miroku me pego con la torre de comunicaciones porque le rompí su revista xxx -.-

(RAN):- JAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA… no puedo creerlo! Se la rompiste? JAJAAJJAA y luego que paso? Jajajajajajajajajjajaja

(INU):-Feh! No es gracioso -.-… pues bien.. te contare, pero presta atención que no volveré a contarte eso….todo empezó un día de enero….

_

Mientras tanto en el bosque:

(xx):-vaya! chicas nuestra vida depende de estos arboles, me encanta estar aquí y cantar con los pájaros, es de la única vez que podemos cantar para alguien sin tener que matarlo…

(SANG):-Sabes que tienes razón? Nuestra vida depende de ellos, me encanta caminar ´por sus ramas, juro proteger este bosque hasta que muera :D

(KAG):-Tienes razón, desde ahora este lugar será nuestro refugio si alguien se atreviese a pasar por aquí lo degollaremos :3

(AKA):-tampoco tan sádicas hermanas solo lo torturaremos para que no vuelva por aquí y listo :3

(UNISONO):-Okay :D

_  
Al otro lado del país…

(xx):-JAJAJAJAAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJJAJAJAJAJA JJAAJAJAJAJAJJAJAAJAJAJJAJAJ AAJJJAJJAAJJAJAAJAJJAAJJAJJA JJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJ AJAJAJAJJAJJJAJAJAAJAJJJAJAJ JAJAJAJAJAJJAJAAJAJJAJAJA con razón la señal de claro es tan mala :s

(xx):-Feh! No te burles, no es nada gracioso -.- dure con dolor de cabeza 2 días :/

(xx):-jajajajajaa bueno InuYasha vámonos que se nos hace tarde para comer oí que es ramen :D

(INU):-RAMEEEEEEEEEN :3 *-*

(INUTAxIZA):-¿Donde estaban? los estábamos buscando -.-

(INUxRAN):-En el patio :D

(IZA):-Okay vengan a cenar ….

_

Devuelta en el Bosque:

(xx): Chicas, compuse una canción que será genial estrenarla para el campo de batalla, con solo escucharla puede jugar con tu mente haciéndolos vulnerables, ¿la quieren escuchar?

(UNISONO):- ¡NO KAGOME CALLATE!

(KAG):-Uyyy! Pero que genio -.-tranquila a las Amazona's no nos hace ni surge efecto, recuerden que es arma de combate IDIOTAS!

(AKA):-Esta bien seria genial escucharla hermana

(SAN): después de ti hermana ;)

(KAG):-Bien aquí va, es un poco coqueta, necesitamos tener actitud he ingenio para cantarla o no surgirá efecto… aquí va, *I go ooo ooo you go ahh ahh, La la la la, La la la la, I can la la la la la la, I wanna wanna wanna, get get get, What I want, dont stop…* (NOTA: Se llama untouched de the veronicas)

(SAN):-*y bien supongo que* :- Gimme, gimme, gimme whatcha got got Cuz I can't wait wait wait any more more more…

(KAG):-*Bien hermanas :D *:-Don't even talk about the consequence Cuz right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me..

(AKA):-*si sigo su ritmo sera así..*:- And I don't give a damn what they say, Or what they think,think, Cuz you're the only one who's on my mind I'll never ever let you leave me I'll try to stop time forever, Never want to hear you say goodbye

(UNISONO):-*ahh* I feel so untouched , *ahh* And I want you so much, That *ahh* I just can't resist you, It's not enough to say that I miss you ,*ahh* I feel so untouched right now , Need you so much somehow , I can't forget you, Goin' crazy from the moment I met you…

(KAG):-ES PERFECTA! La ame la amee! Deberíamos de utilizarla *-*

(AKA):-Claro que si Kag, eso aremos *-*

(KAG):-en unos años seremos Amazona's oficiales *-*debemos poner nuestro empeño :3

(SAN):-Eso si hermanas, me gusta pensar en grande :D, mas bien vamos muchachas que no debemos estar muy tarde en el bosque o demonios nos atacarían :P

(KAG):-¿Demonios?, yo les tengo miedo hermana

(SAN):-jajajajajjaa pronto saliras sacando una canción sobre ellos jajajajaja

(KAG):-Oye no te burles -.-, vamos Akane -.-

(AKA):-Hai hermana…

_

Con los chicos:

(xx): ¿hermanos han escuchado Helloween?, son realmente geniales *-*

(MIR):Si son geniales, pero me gusta mas el estilo de Iron Maiden :D

(RAN): yep, pero me gusta mas el estilo de Metallica son realmente buenos :D

(INU):-Ya cállense viene mi canción favorita *-* (NOTA: se llama I Want out de helloween, es genial búsquenla se las recomiendo ;) ) :- so they keep talking and they never stop and at a certain point you give it up so the only thing that's left to think is this… (8)

(MIR):-Callate idiota le pierdes la emoción a la canción -.-

(INU):-Feh! No me golpees iba en la parte del coro -.-

_

En la casa de las Amazona's:

(KAG):-Saben chicas me encanta una banda llamada Nightwish *-* sus canciones nos sirven de protección son un poco miedosas para los que no tienen oído fino *-*

-(NOTA: Nightwish es mi banda favorita, les voy a recomendar una canción: Bless the child es buenísima)

(SANG):-¿Nightwish? He oído hablar de ellos, y me dicen que en realidad son buenos :D  
pero yo prefiero Epica :D me gusta mucho *-*

(NOTA: Me gusta Epica pero no tanto como Nightwish, les recomiendo una canción de Epica:  
Feint, Culturicen y dejen de escuchar tanto pop jajajajaa mentiras :P pero enserio son muy buenas las bandas que nombro en esta historia )

(AKA): ummm pues a mi me gusta mucho Led Zeppelin y mi canción favorita es Stairway to heaven :D

(NOTA: P*ta canción! Es un Himno *-* se las recomiendo Led Zeppelin es una banda de Rock para los que no le guste la música muy estruendosa)

(UNISONO):-Bien pues usaremos sus canciones un día de estos *-* SOMOS GENIALES

CONTINUARA….

(Nota de la autora, como Salí del colegio estaré constantemente subiendo capítulos :3  
Pero enserio si quieren entender el canto de las amazona´s de la historia, tienen quue buscar la canción asi tendrá mas emoción, nombrare el nombre de la canción que las amazona´s van a cantar para que las busquen , chau )


	4. Las nuevas Amazona's

Capitulo 4  
_

-6 años después en la iglesia del pueblo Kambushiki (xD):

(xx):-Yo, el Padre de Los Higurashi, las nombro las nuevas Amazona's del pueblo  
con orgullo serán mis 3 hijas:  
Sango Higurashi, Kagome Higurashi y Akane Higurashi, las nuevas AMAZONA'S DEL PUEBLO KAMBUSHIKI!

*Aplausos, aplausos Everywhere*

_

6 años después en el Senngoku:

(INUTA):-Bueno como ya saben muchachos, ya cada uno tiene la edad apta para conseguir esposa, esa será su decisión, ya es hora que vayan a buscar a sus próximas prometidas y comenzaran desde mañana.

(MIR):-¿Qué?, hay que caminar? PORQUE? No es mas fácil una de este pueblo?

(INUTA):-Por eso es decisión de ustedes, yo no interferiré en sus decisiones, solo quiero que sean fuertes, para que aguanten su ritmo de demonio, pueden retirarse…

(UNISONO):-Hai padre.

(INUTA):-Uff que día mas estresante, pensé que lo tomarían a mal pero parece que no hay problema, creo que me relajaré un poco con noticias…

(TV):-*y por eso comer manzana da sida, entre otras noticias, en el pueblo Kambushiki ya eligieron a sus nuevas Amazona's, parecen ser 3 atractivas muchachas la mayor llamada:

Sango Higurashi: ella y su preciosa cara, ojos café's como el chocolate, tan natural como el rio, su cuerpo perfecto sus curvas y caderas perfectas, que parecen ser moldeadas por un artista, su cabello tan largo como la noche color café cubre su hermosa piel morena natural tan solo con 20 años a protegido a su aldea de todo peligro, parece ser un ángel pero esa chica es una de las mas fuertes de todo Japón junto a sus dos hermanas que veremos a continuación, la otra llamada

Kagome Higurashi: Pero que chica tan apuesta, ojos color chocolate, profundos y amenazantes, su  
cuerpo prácticamente igual al de su hermana se puede destacar sus hermosos atributos y sus piernas bien formadas, con tan solo 18 años, esta chica es una de las mas hermosas y fuertes de todo Japón, su cabello color azabache largo como la noche cubriendo sus bien formados glúteos y sus perfectamente desarrollados pechos, y por ultimo la Menor :

Akane Higurashi: La menor de los Higurashi, también es una chica muy apuesta, tan solo a sus 16 años es la mejor en manejo de cuchilla su pasatiempo son las artes marciales, que mantienen en forma su cuerpo y alma, ojos color miel, demasiado grandes y expresivos, su bien torneado cuerpo la hace irresistible como sus 2 hermanas en su pueblo y a causado conmoción en todo el país..

pero ya saben, son Amazona´s y no se pueden casar con cualquier hombre, tiene que ser alguien que las derrote, nadie se atreve a acercarse ya que los que han intentado pedir su mano, han terminado en un estado desagradable…

entre otras noticias, mataron a un comediante brutal mente, se buscan los responsables…*

(INUTA):-¡PERO QUE TIPO MAS DESAGRADABLE! Se le hace agua la boca tan solo hablando de ellas ¿será que si es verdad lo hermosas que son?

(UNISONO):-Papa mañana comenzara nuestro viaje, por favor bendición ¡

_

Mientras tanto en el Bosque de Kambushiki :

(KAG):-¿Y ahora que?

(SAN):-pues a ponernos nuestros trajes de Amazona´s, me dijeron que cada pueblo tenían su uniforme… pero este esta un poco p*tongo :s

(AKA):- Toca ponérnoslo :s

(KAG):- okey ya, vamos

(UNISONO):-Hai!

-Kagome Higurashi, se vistió y le correspondió el verde, que significan: Canto, seducción y muerte.  
era tan solo un sostén que cubría un poco sus bien desarrollados pechos irresistible a los ojos del sexo opuesto, una sudadera blanca casi transparente que se lograba ver sus bien torneadas piernas y glúteos, comenzaba desde el Coxis hasta sus tobillos, como Amazona's no necesitan Zapatos *tradición* adicional: en su espalda se notaban 2 puntos al comienzo de los glúteos como signo de Amazona's

-Sango Higurashi: su uniforme era como el de su hermana, pero de color naranja que significa: Valor, fuerza y muerte, con una cinta naranja recogiendo su hermoso cabello, Kagome lo prefería suelto, pero a Sango le incomodaba pelear así, su sudadera empezaba desde sus dos puntos de la espalda perfectamente formados que eran irresistibles al sexo opuesto

-Akane Higurashi: Su uniforme era de color Plateado que significa: Cuchillo, metal y muerte, solo que este uniforme tenia algo diferente un chaleco que cubría un poco sus desarrollados pechos, ella lo usaba entre abierto no necesitaba mucha protección…

(KAG):-*Mirando hacia la ventana*:- DEMONIOS!, gracias a esa noticia ahora todos quieren enfrentarnos que estrés, ¿hasta cuando con eso?

(SANG):-Tranquilízate Kagome, desde ahora viviremos en el bosque menos los Dias de invierno en ese caso toca refugiarnos en una cueva construida por los aldeanos, gracias que el bosque es una de las entradas mas fáciles de los forasteros pervertidos, como saben que en pueblo con Amazona's hay solo mujeres se aprovechan de ello -.-

(AKA):-Bueno, pues en marcha ¡Abuela bendición!

(KAE):-por el nombre de Dios vayan en paz, ahora muchachas pueden ir en paz

(UNISONO):-HAI!

Continuara….

(NOTA DE LA AUTORA: neneeees, para que sepan , estos signos { * * } { ()} es para los pensamientos, cosas que no interesan y acciones, los signos () es para notas mias :3 )


	5. Búsqueda, fue muy fácil de encontrarlas

Capitulo 5: Busqueda.

_

Ene/12/012 6:30am:

(IZA):- hijos, levantaos, ya es hora de que marchen a su destino, ojala encuentren una compañera decente, por favor cuando la encuentren, venid al hogar para presentarlas a la familia, entendido?

(UNISONO):-HAI!

(IZA):-Miroku, por favor se respetuoso, tocar los atributos de una mujer que no sea su prometida no es bien visto en los Taisho, controla tus impulsos.

(MIR):-Hai! Madre *besa su mano y se va*

(IZA):-InuYasha, por tener gran parecido a tu padre, necesito que controles tu temperamento es algo explosivo, asi no encontraras a una mujer que valga la pena, mira cariño tapa esas orejas las chicas se asustaran *Poniéndole una pañoleta*

(INU):-FEH! , Adiós mami , veras que encontrare una prometida de tu agrado *la besa en el cachete y se va*

(IZA):-Ranma hijo, cuida de tus hermanos, confiare que tu esposa sea excelente como lo eres tu, y por favor… EVITA ESTAR SERCA DEL AGUA FRIA y mas cuando estas con InuYasha

(RAN):-Si mama adiós *la besa y se va*

-los tres juntos rondaban de aldea en aldea buscando una mujer digna de su agrado, luchando con cuanta demonia, humana o prostituta querrá abalanzarse encima, por supuesto a Miroku no le degustaba nada esto, luchaban con cuanta mujer se le ofrecía, Miroku lo único que hacia era aprovecharse de la situación y tocar sus atributos como si no hubiese un mañana, a lo que eso a sus hermanos les disgustaba…

(INU):-*el típico tic de ceja* ¡MIROKU, maldición! Deja de estar tomando esto en juego, se trata de nuestra ¡prometida! ¡Deja de ofrecerte en bandeja de plata IDIOTA!

(MIR):-Ay! InuYasha eres un amargado, púdrete!

(INU):-*paciencia de InuYasha 25%* Miroku es enserio necesitamos encontrar a alguien que valga la pena, no nos avergüences, ¿¡que te dijo nuestra madre?! Que dejaras de tocar los atributos a las chicas, ¡Dejaras en ridículo el apellido Taisho!  
(MIR):-InuYasha, aprovecha nuestra situación, somos mas hermosos que el sol, que chica no querrá ser nuestra prometida *-* eso será fácil, si no fuera por ustedes ya tendría mas de 20 esposas en cada pueblo -.-

(INU):*PUFF Taisho medio, exploto* miroku….¿¡QUIEN TE HA HECHO CREER QUE DEBEMOS DE TENER MAS DE 20 ESPOSAS!? Es solo 1 ¡IDIOTA! Y no puede ser cualquiera, tiene que soportar nuestro ritmo

(RAN):-Mientras ustedes discutían sin sentido , tengo algo para decirles, par de inútiles, vengan acá y escuchen esto *subiendo volumen a la radio*

(RAD):-*Bueeenos días gente, queremos informarles a los hombres, machos alfas de la población, que las Amazona's de Kambushiki siguen libres, si quieren morir tendrán que pedir su mano, anímense hombres fuertes, las encontraran en el Bosque de Kambushiki, tan solo hagan un ruido, maten un animal tendrán su futuro marcado…¿Kenia has escuchado que las manzanas dan sida?*

(RAN):-Creo que es una señal para nosotros, anímense chicos, contra nosotros no puede nadie, somos demonios en cubierto ;)

(INU):-Pues bien, vamos para Kambushiki, tendremos una interesante batalla

(MIR):-*suspiro* ni hablar vámonos -.-

-Emprendieron su viaje, hacia Kambushiki, era un cambio radical enserio se querían enfrentar a ellas y si morían que era lo menos seguro, puesto que eran muy confiados, morirían con gusto así no tendrán que casarse. Con otras mujeres debiluchas… mientras su camino Miroku seguía igual de enfermo sexual, necesitaba una esposa y rápido…

InuYasha Pov's:

Emprendimos nuestro viaje cambiando de ruta gracias a un anuncio en la radio, diciendo que las Amazona´s eran fuertes, ¿Sera alguna lo suficiente para mi?, ¿Sera que la podre derrotar?,¿Sera que nos harán papilla?-automáticamente respondió esa pregunta *Feh! Papilla are yo de esa chica* Saliendo de sus pensamientos locos paso por un anuncio de esas Amazona´s , desgraciadamente ninguna persona ha podido sacar una foto para mostrarlas, porque dicen que los paparazzi que van a tomarles fotos terminan degollados a la orilla del rio, los que logran sobrevivir dicen que son unas Diosas sedientas de Sangre…

-Estoy muy interesado en conocer a esas chicas… serán muy buenas mujeres… a mi madre le encantara..

(MIR):-Recuerda InuYasha solo será nuestra prometida, no podemos posesionarla antes de casarnos

-Eso me parece muy estúpido, si son ya nuestras prometidas, no pueden ser de ¡nadie mas! ¿No es obvio?

(RAN):-Falta ver si le simpatizamos o se niegan a ser nuestras esposas :s

-Eso es lo de menos, ya derrotadas no hay nada que hacer…

(MIR):-¿Y que tal que no nos agrade? Y aun así tocara casarnos con ella…

-Buen punto… vaya hasta que por fin pensaste algo inteligente en este viaje :D

(MIR):-InuYasha, no te ganes una muerte pendeja, quiero que sigas vivo para que por primera vez beses a una mujer que no sea nuestra madre JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJa

-¡VAS A MORIR MIROKU TAISHO VEN AQUÍ , VEN AQUÍ IDIOTA!

_

Kagome POV'S:

*Meses que he estado aquí, es muy placentero pasearse por los arboles y sentir el aire en el campo de batalla, aunque yo solo hago es cantar y seducir a mi contrincante para después matarlo… gracias a esos estúpidos anuncios nadie nos deja en paz, que molesto es esto -.-

ah por cierto, adopte un pequeño zorrito :3 es muy simpático se llama Shippo es de color naranja y le hice un moño color azul mar… el es el único macho que se nos ha podido acercar, lo encontré tirado y llorando, ya que un forastero lo había golpeado, después de degollar al forastero, lo adopte es tan lindo *-*, mi hermana tiene una gatita llamada Kirara, es muy especial, nos ayuda a luchar, Shippo también es como ella, Shippo es un demonio, que tiene una apariencia muy tierna, pero a la hora de la batalla Kirara se convierte en una pantera de 2 colas y Shippo en un Zorro demonio de 9 colas, un aspecto muy demoniaco, soy su dueña por lo general me protege a mi, pero cuando me voy a traerle comida, se queda al cuidado de Akane, también le encanta su compañía, en realidad somos tan felices :D, Akane adopto un cerdito negro que no sirve para ni m*erd* solo nos divierte y es lindo :3, nosotras las Amazona's no podemos mostrar sentimientos a los contrincantes… por eso no es permitido acercarse antes de la pelea, solo nos demostramos cariños entre nosotras*

-SHIPPOOO PEQUEÑO SHIPPO ES HORA DE LA COMIDA :3

(SHI):-Rawww rrr

-jajajaja aquí estas pequeño, quedate con Akane esta al lado de mi árbol favorito, mientras traigo tu comida y la de kirara

(SHI):-*ronronea en la pierna*

-jajaja parece mas un gato que un zorrito :3 debe ser por lo consentido… Bien ire por la comida  
*se abalanza a los arboles*

(AKA):-Pequeño Shippo jejeje ¿como estas lindo?

Mientras tanto un chico de ojos color azul rey observaba a Akane jugar con el zorrito, cuando de repente….

(KAG):-¿Hola, te puedo ayudar en algo? *con un tono frio fúnebre y una cuchilla sobresaliendo de su mano*

Continuara….

(NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Holaaa :D he subido muchos capítulos gracias a la inspiración, díganme que les parece mi historia hasta ahora :D, soy nueva haciendo Fics.. espero que les agrade mi historia )


	6. Encuentro

Capitulo 6: Encuentro.

_

InuYasha POV's

*Mientras discutia con Miroku por el comentario tan ridículo que acuso contra mi, perdimos de vista a Ranma :s, no lo encuentro por ningún lado, los aldeanos dijeron que lo vieron entrando al bosque kambushiki, vaya, si que fue fácil encontrar dicho bosque, unas semanitas y chau..  
Miroku y yo poseemos un gran olfato, lo rastreamos, pero… no estaba solo, había un olor a jazmín y a clavel, era muy dulce y placentero, decidimos entrarnos en lo mas profundo del bosque donde vi a alguien saltando por los arboles, DEMONIOS es muy ágil y no pude verle bien, lo único que vi fue su cabellera azabache que se movía con el viento… debió ser una Amazona´s , rayos por mi suerte estaba distraída logre caminar con Miroku unos pasos mas y encontramos a la misma chica con una cuchilla sobresaliente de su mano con sobra de sangre en su peineta… debo admitirlo me dio pánico y miedo verla, eso me gusta, me acerque sigilosamente sin que se diera cuenta, tomando por el hombro a kagome y tapándole la boca para que no gritara…*

-*casi susurro* Es de mala educación tratar de matar a las visitas…

(KAG):-te estaba esperando cariño, las Amazona's no somos tontas, conocemos el bosque perfectamente…*susurro*

(AKA):-*susurro* Intrusos ¬¬

(SAN):-Al ataque

*vi 2 muchachas mas bajar donde yo estaba, DEMONIOS! Que chicas mas sexy's en mi vida he visto cosas tan hermosas, además de mi madre…*

(KAG):-¿Me vas a soltar cariño?, *P*ta madre tenia esa cuchilla en mi yugular, el mas mínimo movimiento me mata*

-Claro que si, *la solte, de inmediato salto con sus hermanas, donde ellas la tocaron justo donde yo la agarre…*

(KAG):-Mira ¡IDIOTA! No se quien demonios seas… Pero no me vuelvas a tocar de esa manera ¡BABOSO!

*Perfecto, perfecto, esa chica es perfecta… su cara de facciones finas… ojos color chocolate, de una vez me fijo en sus labios carnosos, con cierto toque de inocencia, vírgenes se podía decir, me desvió a sus pechos descaradamente tapados con un simple sostén, bajando veo su abdomen, tratado y sus caderas, ¡oh demonios que caderas!, tapadas con una simple tela blanca transparente… y bueno señores esas son las Amazonia's *

-jajajajja admite, te gusto que te tocara…

Ranma POV'S:

*maldita sea, maldita sea! Perdí de vista a InuYasha, esos inútiles se la pasan pleando, bah! Que mas da, me adentrare a este bosque para buscar una sombra, porque, maldición que calor hace, estaba buscando un lugar donde descansar, vi a una linda chica de pelo color azabache, chaleco tapando descaradamente sus pechos, con un escote MUYY pronunciado *-* diablos debo estar alucinando, mientras veía a esa chica que jugaba con el zorro, sentí un olor a Jazmín, cuando es que no sentí y una chica casi en susurros me hablo, MIERDA parce! Era una Amazonia's ¡ me miraba fríamente con una cuchilla peligrosamente en mi cuello*

(KAG):-Mujeres no se aceptan, hombres mueren y demonios tenéis que escapar…  
*susurro* que es lo que quieres de nosotras, te advierto que a las Amazona's no se le ven antes de la batalla por matrimonio…

-lo siento, solo las buscaba mis hermanos vendrán pronto, como vez no pienso escapar de ti…

(KAG):-entonces MORIRAS. *Acercando peligrosamente la cuchilla a mi yugular, cuando de repente escucho un…*

(INU):-Es de mala educación tratar de matar a las visitas

*uff estoy salvado u.u, de repente la chica salió saltando hacia las demás y ellas la empezaban a tocar, por Dios si que fue excitante, pero… ese no es el caso, hablo y dijo…*

(UNISONO):-si quieren pelear con nosotras no será aquí, somos mujeres de paz con los animales, ¡VENID!

*Okay, eso ultimo no lo entendí :s a quien le dijo venid?¿ Estarán locas? Ohh creo que no ._., de repente apareció un zorro de 9 colas con aspecto demoniaco…*

-Unnnn…. Unnnn… unnnaaa… GATAA! ¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWW WWW!

*estaba asustado, demonios si que estaba asustado, un gato mutante no se ven todos los días, las chicas pusieron sus ojos en blanco y escuche a lo lejos unas carcajadas -.- otra vez hice el ridículo*

Miroku POV'S:

*DIABLOS, Ranma se perdió, seguí a InuYasha hasta el bosque donde supuestamente se encontraba y si… el muy idiota miraba a una Amazonia's y se delato estúpidamente a una, admito que la chica se le veían unos punticos en la espalda demasiado sexy's siendo tapados con su larga cabellera azabache… la verdad.. no es de mi tipo las chicas que tienen cuchillas en las manos :D prefiero a un perrito… de repente bajaron de los arboles 2 hermosas mujeres, la cual me llamo la atención la Peli café con traje descaradamente anaranjado…woow si sabían cautivar a un hombre, eran presiosas, definitivamente la peli café es mia…¨no prestaba mucha atención hasta que dijeron sus nombres…*

(SAN):-es de muy mal gusto espiar a una Amazona si queréis espiarnos supongo que quieren matrimonio, pues lo mas probable es que tu personaje solo llegara al nivel 100 de todos los juegos online que juegues, Mi nombre es Sango Higurashi, la mayor de las Higurashi, mi color es el naranja significando Valor, Fuerza y muerte.

(KAG):-Supongo que serán buenos contrincantes, pero nadie estará por encima de las  
Amazonia's de kambushiki… Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi, la mediana de los Higurashi, mi color es el verde significado Canto, Seducción y Muerte.

(AKA): Les diré mi nombre antes de mandarlos al otro mundo… Mi nombre es Akane Higurashi, la menor de los Higurashi, mi color es el plateado significado Cuchillo, Metal y Muerte.

(UNISONO):-Os esperaremos en la aldea para luchar! Prepárense para morir…


	7. Una batalla muy reñida

_

Capitulo 7: Una Batalla muy reñida.

InuYasha POV'S:

_(UNISONO):OS esperaremos en la aldea para luchar! Prepárense para morir.._

*Okay ellas se fueron, no creen que sería más fácil decirnos donde esta esa puerca aldea, no tengo ni p*ta idea en donde carajos estoy!, miro a Miroku creo que también quedo impactado con la belleza de esas mujeres, si era cierto el mito, son mujeres muy hermosas, o estará pensando en donde carajos estamos o donde esta esa dichosa aldea, Nah, yo creo que fue por la belleza de aquellas*

-Miroku, mirokuu, miroku ¡MIROKUUUU!

(MIR):-¡No mami yo no fui!

- ¬¬ eh ermm!, deberíamos empezar a buscar a Ranma e ir a la aldea, no crees que sería peligroso si se vuelve mujer, sabes muy bien que las mujeres no son bien recibidas en esas aldeas…

(MIR):-Ranma se dirigió a la aldea… mira el gran camino que dejo…

-Buen punto…

*caminando hacia la aldea, vimos a Ranma en una esquina esperándonos…*

(RAN):-Hey! Muchachos :D que andaban haciendo? Seguro ligue eh!? ;D

-Ligue? Después de que te fuiste por una gata ¬¬ tan solo quedo un mapache mirándonos como si lamentara nuestra existencia…

(RAN):-Estooo… ._. solo no le cuenten a mi madre ella jura que ya supere el miedo -.-

-Eh! Si como no, bueno entremos…

*Cuando entramos las mujeres del pueblo se estremecieron, y empezaron a gritar..*

(PUEBLO):-KAEDE! KAEDE! FORASTEROS FORASTEROS!

*casi de inmediato salió una vieja ._. y nos trajo a una especie de coliseo*

(DECIDIDERO):- Buenas, buenas! Mujeres de mi lindo pueblo… aquí tenemos a 3 hombres que quieren luchar contra nuestras talentosas Amazona's

-Okay este tipo es raro.. *decía nuestro personaje favorito*

(UNISONO):-Sii *gotita estilo anime*

*La primera en salir fue Kagome, es muy extraña, se ve diferente ahora tenía una sonrisa macabra en su cara, ella era de tenerle miedo, estaba en una esquina y tenía una cuchilla de tamaño colosal…*

(KAG):-*comenzando a acercarse*:-From the mouths of babes to power of men, I'll make it all new again, Hold my hand, hold my hand cos I can't touch the ground, The carousel goes around, round, round, The addiction, friction, it burns you alive, So illegal, no evil is seen with these eyes, I won't tell if you want it, I will if you want, Nothings a secret, don't care if it's wrong. (lolita, The Veronicas)

*Qué hace? Que ruido tan asqueroso me siento mareado…*

(SAN):-*Caminando desde la otra esquina acercándose a Miroku* :- I'm your Lolita, Le Femme Nikita, When we're together, you'll love me forever, You're my possession, I'm your obsession, Don't tell me never, I'll love you forever.

(MIR):-*Estas chicas traman algo*…

(AKA):-*en la otra esquina ya hacia Akane entrando dirigiéndose a Ranma*:-Doomed from the start, we can't stay apart, Everywhere I turn I'm trapped in your heart…

(KAG):-*QUE? Ya era hora de que cayeran desmayados... Cantare más fuerte*:-There's no escape, secrets keep you awake , No running away, no saving the day …

-KEH! Van a atacar o se van a poner a cantar? Trio de ridículas...

(KAG):-*frunciendo las cejas* TE DAREMOS LO QUE QUIERES! AKANE ATACA.!

-lo siento, pero ella está ocupada, te toca a ti luchar contra mi…

(KAG):-Muy bien… AH!

*Rápidamente se abalanzo a InuYasha con una garra de tamaño colosal, InuYasha rápidamente le dio un puño en sus costillas, que la dejo en el suelo por un rato, Akane luchaba arduamente con Ranma y al parecer Ranma no mostraba signos de cansancio.. solo unas cuantas cortadas que le hacia Akane, Akane casi no podía respirar, tenía cortadas debajo de su abdomen y unos cuantos morados, mientras Sango Estaba tirada en el suelo por un impacto contra la pared…*

*Kagome se dispuso a atacar a InuYasha con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban… y este le propinó un puño en el abdomen seguido por una patada que la lanzo dejándola desmayada en una esquina…*

(DECIDERO):-Y nuestra querida Kagome quedo fuera de competencia… *cierto tono triste*

*Seguido por Sango quien quedo casi sin vida en la pared*

-y nuestra querida Sango parece que tampoco puede más-

*Akane callo rendida y desmayada debajo de Ranma quien sonreía victorioso*

-Muy Bien, aproximadamente en un día y medio se las podrá llevar, ya que tienen que cuidarse de sus heridas… *Voz quebrada*

-Felicitemos a los próximos esposos de nuestras queridas ex amazona's-

*El pueblo se veía, sorprendido, desanimado y preocupado de ver la manera tan atroz en las que terminaron por primera vez las cuidadoras del pueblo*

(KAG):-¡NO PUEDE SER VERDAD! *Decía Kagome con vendas desde el abdomen hasta los pechos y una tira por el hombro*

(KAE):-*voz quebrada* si querida nieta , por primera y última vez que pierdes una pelea, lo único que queda es entrenar mas Amazona's, tus hermanas y tu marido te esperan afuera.

(KAG):-¡NO! No! De aquí no me saca nadie, no me iree!

(INU):-Pues no queda de otra que llevarte a la fuerza

*se la carga en el Hombro y sale de la aldea*

(KAG):- InuYasha, me cagaste la vida… y lo pagaras mientras estés vivo

(INU):-No lo creo "FUTURA ESPOSA", vámonos que ya mis hermanos están en casa, eres demasiado lenta para levantarte, duraste 3 días dormida, me sorprende lo perezosa que eres…

_

(IZA):-Pero que muchachas tan lindas muchachos si sabia que podían conseguir una esposa de bien…

(SAN):-A que se viene eso señora? Solo somos su prometidas, la verdad yo y mis hermanas no tenemos edad para casarnos

(IZA):-¡¿Qué?!

(AKA):-Porque se sorprende por eso señora? Usted no sabe las reglas de las Amazona's

(IZA):-Pues ni modo… se quedaran viviendo acá hasta que tengan la edad apropiada para casarse.

(SAN):-No queremos molestarla, viviremos en un árbol a las afueras de su casa, nos sentiríamos más en casa.

(IZA):-NO! Se enfermaran, cada una vivirá en el cuarto de su prometido.

(INU):-ya llegue mama!

(IZA):-HIJO que bien que… oye porque llevas a esa chica asi, la puedes lastimar…

(INU):-la tuve que golpear si no, no estuviera aquí dentro de una semana, está loca…

(UNISONO):-¡¿Qué HICISTE QUE?!

(INU):-SE PUEDEN CALLAR MIS OREJAS SON DEMASIADOS SENCIBLES….

CONTINUARA:

_(NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Perdón por no actualizar, tengo un hermano mayor que ocupa la mayoría del tiempo la compu, no me ha quedado tiempo de subir, prometo subir más seguido, un aviso desde el Viernes 30 no actualizare, ya que por motivos de cumpleaños salire de país  
deséenme suerte chicas :3 me iré a USA por 17 días, apenas llegue juro que actualizo mua un beso.)_

Kagomegasai:-Es un gusto que te guste mi historia :* te mando un beso desde Colombia.


	8. Cuerpo Celestial

_**(NDA:- Perdón por demorarme! Ahí les va :*)  
Capítulo 8: Cuerpo celestial.**_

_

KAG):-¿ummm que hago aquí? ¿Qué es este lugar?

INU): bueno "querida" esta es nuestra habitación…

KAG): por lo que más quieras, no me llames querida, tú sabes muy bien que me produces asco, ¡NI PORQUE ESTUVIERA LOCA DE VIVIR CONTIGO!

INU): Vaya, vaya y que vas a hacer? Matarme? Ah seguro si, si cuando me enfrentaste no pudiste conmigo.

KAG): No me provoques, soy capaz de matarte.

INU): *¡Mierda!, no me di cuenta cuando acercó esa cuchilla a mi yugular* si no sueltas esa cuchillo te golpeare las veces que quiera.

KAG): ¿sabes? Es de mala educación golpear a una mujer.

INU): ¿sabes? Estas loca mujer.

KAG): no te soporto.

INU): ni que yo también te soportara.

KAG): ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué?¡ ME SACASTE DE MI QUERIDO PUEBLO?! ¿Mi árbol? ¿Mi Shippo? INUYASHA TAISHO que hiciste con Shippo , si le tocaste un pelo juro que te matare *Lagrimas* ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

INU): TE PUEDES CALLAR? NO SOPORTO VERTE ASI!

KAG): *sorprendida* InuYasha… pero que disparates estás haciendo, fuiste tú el causante de mis sufrimientos y ahora me abrazas?

INU):*tomando fuertemente a la chica* :-me haces sentir como un hipócrita, pero que más puedo hacer? Ya eres mi esposa quieras o no.

KAG):-yo todavía no soy tuya en totalidad.

INU):-¿Co-coo-occo-como? Explícame eso.

KAG):-Pues veras, cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad podrás pedirme..*pequeño sonrojo salvaje aparece* matrimonio.

INU):-*Ella parecía tan inocente, tan ignorante de la vida, lo veía en sus ojos, su única vida estaba en los árboles, ser libre como los pájaros y ser más rápida que la corriente, la chica no tenía ni idea de cómo estar cerca de un hombre, ella solo pensaba en matarlos*

KAG): Aléjate de mí! No soporto que un hombre me toque, es algo vergonzoso.

INU):-Keh! Pues te iras acostumbrando niña, yo nunca me sobrepasaría contigo.

KAG):-Lo estás haciendo ahora, sugiero que me sueltes o no respondo.

INU):Si es que eso quieres… * La propina un puño en su estómago cayendo desmayada en sus brazos* tienes que descansar, ya que tienes que afrontar la dura realidad…

IZA): *entrando al cuarto sin previo aviso*:-Kag… ¡oh! Veo que se durmió, acuéstala en la cama hijo, mañana iremos temprano al mercado.

Por la mañana…

KAG): umm? Que paso? Lo último que recordé fue… rwaaaarr ese infeliz…

INU):-Veo que despertaste! Sabes tienes un sueño pesado…

KAG):-¡QUE FUE LO QUE…. Inu—nuu-iin—uuu-yas-ssshha! Estas desnudo! Aléjate de mí vista!

INU): Deja el escandalo! Mis orejas chillan, ah no exageres yo puedo andar en mi casa como se me plazca además tengo calzoncillos no le veo nada de malo…

KAG):-¡SAL DEL MALDITO CUARTO!

INU):-Keh! Para tu información bobata, es MI cuarto, yo puedo entrar a MI cuarto a la hora y cuando sea porque es MI cuarto ¿entiendes? … ¡ah!... por cierto mama dijo que fue lo único que consiguió…*le tiro una ropa*

KAG):-Gracias, me permites el lago de aguas termales?

INU):-JJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJJAAJAJ AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ AJAJA… agu—gu—guuas termales? Jajajajajajajaa no hay tal cosa, pero hay una atina que es prácticamente lo mismo.

KAG): *ofendida*:-me puedes mostrar la cosa esa?

INU):-A-T-I-N-A jajaja entra por esta puerta, esa es la atina de mi cuarto…

KAG): Gracias.. *susurro* Infeliz…

INU):-Hey! Cuida tu boca.

KAG):-*Imposible lo dije muy pasito era imposible que me escuchara*:- …

INU):-*jaja que temperamento, en realidad la paso bien con ella, y no es feíta…*

_

(xx):-Bueno chicas, a buscar Ramen, tu! Sango ve por el norte y tu Akane por el sur…  
*Kagome se está demorando*

(UNISONO):-¡hai señora Izayoi!

(IZA):-Ay! Por favor me hacen sentir vieja…

(UN):-Lo sentimos!

(IZA):-Bueno vayan, yo esperare a Kagome y a InuYasha…

(AKA Y SAN):- Hey! Akane! No crees que Kagome está tardando? Es incomodo saber que esta con un hombre sola en la casa ¬¬

:-Ajjajjaa Sango! Déjate de preocupar, 1ro es su prometido, 2do ella se puede defender solita :3:

- okay akane ahora aparta que iré por el Ramen

:– Hai!

_

(KAG):-*Pero que baño tan relajante… aunque prefiero el calor de los termales…* umm..? no se siente ruido, seguro InuYasha se fue.. Bien iré a cambiarme…

INU):- * Caminando con los ojos cerrados, junto a un plato de ramen* :-hey Kagome solo quería decirte… :-PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF….

*QUE? QUE? La había pillado desnuda?! No puede ser debe ser un sueño, aunque Dios mío que cuerpo era exactamente igual al que siempre soñó Miroku mirando esas revistas de xxx era un cuerpo de una Diosa, de una Diosa…mojada… sus pechos redondos perfectamente desarrollados. Sus caderas formadas... Tan perfectas que parece que fueran hechas por un artista y sus piernas solidas como el mármol… ella era perfecta… okay ya! Taisho auto-control, a esperar el grito*

-Pero este nunca llego, solo miro a una Kagome con ojos de furia pero que podía hacer era su prometida, una amazona no puede faltar su palabra, así que simplemente voltio maldiciendo en sus adentros… InuYasha todavía quedaba en Shok, no lo podía creer… hasta que algo lo saco del trance, el fuerte portazo de su amada Kagome.

INU):-Hey! He-e-e-y! Kagome no fue mi intención mirarte, sabes solo te quería avisar que el agua caliente estaba a un lado pero al parecer tú ya te habías bañado y … y .. Esto… pues…

KAG): TE PUEDES CALLAR? Trato de vestirme. * Desde el otro lado de la puerta*

INU):-Parece que ni se inmuto.. umm bueno.. No fue tan mala vista después de todo…  
okey… mucho tiempo con Miroku me tenía Chiflado.

-Cuando de repente sale Kagome del cuarto.

KAG):-*Semblante frio y serio* ya nos podemos ir…

*WOOOWW estaba bellísima, aunque la ropa que llevaba no era tan ajustada... Era una sudadera bota campana de tela fina color verde maduro comenzaba desde sus 2 puntos de las caderas hasta sus tobillos y la blusa? Pues la blusa… una blusa escotada negra hasta el ombligo, su cabello largo y despeinado y unos tenis iba demasiado des complicada y eso le hacía lucir bellísima*

KAG):-Cuida tu baba, después me toca trapear a mi… *mirándolo con un tez de desconfianza*

INU): Keh! Vámonos que mi madre espera…

_(NDA:-OKay, Okay no me maten __, pero tenía pereza de subir el capítulo jejeje :3 además mi hermano coge mucho la compu ¬¬ a veces me desespera ¬¬ pero ya! Este es el 8 capitulo espero que lo hayan disfrutado espero sus Reviews los ama Andrea Franco)_

-Pancake000: Bienvenida a mi Fic espero que te haya gustado, besitos, jajaja y eso que apenas comienza lo mejor ;) 


	9. Ese tipo, un tal Koga

**Capítulo 9: Ese chico, un tal Koga…**

_(Por Favor no me maten, sé que me demore mucho, perdón__)_

*Mierda, que cosa más incómoda después de ese accidente, Kagome me mira de una manera aterradora... (VozInt):-¡Si serás idiota…! A las Amazona's nunca se les ha visto para que tu vengas a mirarla desnudo, ¡descarado!  
-: ¡Feh! Yo no la mire desnudo, o… al menos no era mi intención… (VI):-Como digas…*

(x):- ¡Oye! Mira… un tipo se acerca.

(INU):- ¿Umm? *Despertando de su alucinación* ¡KOGA…!

(KGA):- ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal chucho?

(INU):- Como osas a llamarme con tanta familiaridad, no recuerdo ser tu amigo sarnoso…

(KGA):- ¡Heyy! Deja esa actitud, espantaras a la hermosa chica que tienes a tu lado…

(INU):- Mas respeto, no te le acerques.

(KGA):- Hola preciosa… ¿Cómo te llamas? *Ignorando olímpicamente a InuYasha*

(KAG):- No te me acerques… o te mato…

(KGA):- ¡Heyy! Calmada muñeca.., ¿Acaso no sabes quién soy?

(INU):- SI, el más grande de los idiotas…

(KGA):- Chucho, ¿Ya conseguiste tu prometida? Mi padre me mando a buscar, a veces es tan estresante ser el próximo rey de las tierras occidentales, me tengo que aguantar a mi padre:-_Tienes que conseguir esposa para sentar cabeza_… Blablablá.

(INU):-Respecto a eso, me importa una mierda, pero ¡si! Ya consegui a mi mujer y es aquella a la cual le estas cogiendo las manos… ¡TE MATARE!

*Leve sonrojo de kagome aparece.*

(KGA):- Wow, ¿con ese tipo tan feo?, te cuento que este demonio tiene un genio de lo peor.

(KAG):- ¿Demonio? ¿A que carajos te refieres con demonio? *Sospechas*

(INU):-*Este me las va a pagar, no sé qué are cuando se entere que soy un demonio perro.* Seguro esta bola de sarna se refiere a mi carácter… es lógico ¿no? Ajajajja…*Bien cerebro, puntos extras, pensaste muy rápido*

(KAG):- En ese caso este tipo tiene razón…

(KGA):- Es Koga y no me refier…

-¡HEY CUIDADO! *Lanza una sandía*

(KGA):-¡Chucho que crees que haces! Te mataría pero tengo que visitar a mi padre, ya tengo a mi mujer predestinada.

(INU):- ¿¡Que!? Pero si no llevas ni medio día en buscarla…

(KGA):- La tengo justo al frente, como no se han casado, tengo oportunidad… ya verás Kagome que algún día ¡tú! Serás mía.

(INU):- ¬¬ eres un Lobo muy astuto, no dejare que le pongas un dedo encima a Kagome ¿¡entiendes!?

(KGA):- Ya verás perro pulgoso… Adiós querida Kagome, nos veremos preciosa… *Se regresa*

(INU):- … *Mierda, es un maldito*

(KAG):- mhmm… Que tipo más raro… ¿InuYasha caminamos? Ya se nos hace tarde para ir donde la señora Izayoi

(INU):- ¡Keh! Vámonos…

*Llegando a la plaza*

(INU):- Lo siento madre, resulto un inconveniente y no pudimos llegar temprano.

(IZA):- No hay pena, ¡anda! Busca Ramen para la cena…

(INU):- ¿¡QUE RAMEN!? Te amo madreeee…

(KAG):- Corre con una velocidad sobre humana… *Gotita estilo anime*

(IZA):- Y eso que no has visto como corría cuando le decía que se tenía que bañar, es un crio bastante terco…

(KAG):- Estoy de acuerdo…

_( Nota de la Autora: ¡Holaaaa! ¡volviii! No actualizaba ya que no encontraba inspiración :D la maldita vagabunda se fue dejando la historia inconclusa, bueno será mejor esperar a que vuelva a aparecer, gracias por ver mi historia __ Reviews)_


	10. ¿QUE? ¿LA EMBARRE?

6HnwhSKUgoIR

_**Capitulo 10-¿QUE LA EMBARRE?**_

_( NA: Holaaaaaa! Volví jajajaja perdón por demorarme, sé que no les interesa mucho la historia pero mi mayor sueño es que la lean y les guste, bueno sin más preámbulos allí va…)_

_Ya en la noche…_

_-Ha sido un día bastante largo, después de salir corriendo y buscar a Kagome por la faz de la_ _tierra…Y escuchar excusas diciendo "Soy humana" "No soy una rareza como tú" "me debes una" "esta noche, cuando estés dormido…te matare", okay… la última no fue del todo amena… creo que dormiré con mi madre...-  
_  
-¡InuYasha baja a cenar!-Izayoi lo despierta de su alucinación como si fuera una burbuja.  
-Ya voy madre, en un momento bajo…-_Vaya que si amo a esa mujer… A mi madre es a la única mujer que le rindo pleitesía._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- En la mesa-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Señora Izayoi… ¿su hijo siempre toca a las mujeres? ¡QUIETO AHÍ, PERVERTIDO! *Paff_*-¡Anda ya! Menudo problema con Miroku siempre está tocándome, ¿Qué carajos le pasa?...-_

-Sango, créeme que desde que nació hemos tratado de corregirlo, es un poco terco con el tiempo pasara… ¡RANMA & AKANE! ¿Pueden dejar de pelear? La mesa es para comer… -_Arggg si no llega Inu No Taisho a la mesa no hay orden…-  
_  
-¡TODOS LOS QUE ESTEN EN LA MESA, ¡LLEGUE YO A CENAR! ¡EL GRAN COMANDANTE PERRO INU NO TAISHO!... SI SE ATREVEN A HACER RUIDO RODARAN CABEZAS… ¿ENTENDIDO?-

-Ufff hasta que llegaste, Buenas noches amor, siéntate hoy es ramen ^^- _Muy bien con esto, los críos no volverán a joder, ¡Carajo! Que dolor de cabeza.-_

-Izayoi, ¿Dónde está InuYasha? Su prometida ya está en la mesa, que Grosero…-

-Dame un segundo INU, ¡InuYashaaaa!- _¡Joder!, se está demorando mucho, a no ser que yo haga esto… _-¡INUYASHA LEANDRO A LA MESA EN ESTE MISMO ISNTANTE!

-Y como por arte de magia aparece una cabellera blanca junto a unos ojos dorados tirando a rojos enfurecidos frente a su progenitora.-

_-Si… InuYasha Leandro… Ríanse… todo lo que quieran malditos bastardos, a ustedes no les toco la desgracia de parecerse a su padre y solo por ese "Privilegio" me dieron un segundo nombre, que porciento… ¡está de desmadre! ¿¡A qué horas a mi madre se le ocurrió ese asqueroso nombre!?_- -

¡MADRE QUE TE HE DICHO POR LLAMARME ASI! Es una vergüenza…-

-¡Ay! Amor… no le veo nada de malo, es un nombre americano, recuerdo que ese nombre era de un famoso con el que fantaseaba antes de saber que me iba a quedar con tu padre…-

-¡HEY! ESO LO ESCUCHE…- Dijo Inu No Taisho con imponente voz…

-Minutos después-

-¡Madre esto está delicioso!-Dijeron los 3 demonios al mismo tiempo…

_-Cerdos, tercos, patanes-_ Pensaron las 3 ex Amazona's.

-_Mis retoños *-*- _Pensó Izayoi…

_-Después que estos se vayan pienso tener 3 hijos más… 3:)-_ Pensó el gran comandante Perro.

-_._._._._._._._._._En un Rincon de la mesa._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

_Kagome se acerca un poco a InuYasha y le pone su boca al oído, a este con tal tacto de su aliento se estremeció y se produjo un leve sonrojo rebelde, que tapo rápidamente con su flequillo_

-InuYasha….- _Mierda… cada vez se acerca a mí, su aliento es delicioso, un poco más y la beso. LO JURO. Okay no! No Taisho por orgullo de nuestro apellido y por mi pescuezo no debo hacer eso…_-InuYasha_…-Mierda… suéltalo rápido mujer…_

-¡Keh! ¿Qué quieres?-

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

-InuYasha… ¿es cierto que te llamas Leandro?- _Si, ese fue el fin de mi gran orgullo perro, por enésima vez, mi madre la había Cagado._

_(NA: ¡Oigaaan! Me he dado cuenta que soy muy exigente con las historias que leo, pero no le presto la mínima atención a la mía, quiero que ustds que son lectores me sugieran que mejorar… les agradecería mucho, dejen Review)_


End file.
